


always wanna go, wanna ride, can you keep up?

by kissedbylightning



Series: the one behind the wheel [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020 Season, Blow Jobs, COVID still has everyone acting up, Daniel's tiny bird brain is confused, Dirty Talk, Eifel GP 2020, Esteban is wicked, Esteban lays a trap and Daniel walks straight into it, Esteban plays into Daniel's voyeur fantasy, Esteban's filthy mouth strikes again!, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbylightning/pseuds/kissedbylightning
Summary: Daniel gets a podium at the Eifel GP and wants a repeat of the other night. Esteban has other ideas.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: the one behind the wheel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	always wanna go, wanna ride, can you keep up?

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again, with more dirty Dansteban content. This one took me a little longer to write, but I can guarantee you that you are in for quite the ride. I really enjoyed writing it a lot, so I hope y'all enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Finally, just a word to the wise and a quick disclaimer. Please do not post this anywhere outside of AO3, please do not send it to any drivers or friends of drivers. If you see the name of anyone you know, back up right now. Please heed the tags, this is a dirty little fic. This is just a harmless piece of fiction, nothing is real, everything is in my head.

Esteban had watched Daniel stand on the third step of the podium, eyes blazing with delight, adrenaline, and excitement. When the champagne celebrations had started, Esteban had marvelled at the older man. Watching as he revelled in being drenched in the sticky liquid, howling and standing arms outstretched in the shower. 

He had smirked as he watched Daniel stand still, letting the champagne spray all over him. It reminded him of that night in the hotel room, just a week before: Daniel’s hungry eyes, the feeling of sticky fluids between bodies, the adrenaline, the performance. He had clapped with the rest of Daniel’s crew but his thoughts were elsewhere, on a different win, a different high. 

There was something amusing to Esteban about how the race had unfolded. The fact that Esteban had suffered a hydraulic issue mid race and had ended up watching Daniel finish third, from the comfort of the garage and media pen. He felt it somewhat mirrored the events of the other night. Daniel performing, Esteban on the outside. 

Esteban ended up watching Daniel cross the line from his side of the garage, witnessing the volcanic eruption of cheers at the third place, a welcome return to form for the French team. He couldn’t help but be pleased for the team and his teammate, a hard fought road back to redemption for the both of them. 

But it was when he listened to Daniel’s radio that gave that pleasure an edge. Daniel with his usual Aussie bravado swearing and joking to the team, high as a kite. Something happened when Cyril congratulated Daniel on the radio, his thick French accent curling over the curses. Daniel had responded with a cheer, before his breath had become hitched and he started shuddering out a giggle. 

Esteban’s mouth curled into a smirk at that, knowing that Daniel would pass it off as adrenaline, but he knew better. Daniel had made plenty of similar noises the week before and Esteban closed his eyes. Catching a flash of Daniel’s blissed out face; him shuddering as Esteban whispered French swear words into Daniel’s ear; spilling himself deep into Esteban. 

Esteban hadn’t gone up to Daniel to congratulate him on his podium afterwards, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He posed with the team for the celebration photo. He smiled quietly at Daniel. He watched as an adrenaline filled Daniel tried to hunt him down for a congratulation - those brown eyes pooling with hunger, desire and frustration. Esteban had heard Daniel growl his name, as he casually strolled out of the garage without bothering to look back. He could feel the glare Daniel was directing at the back of Esteban’s head like a heat seeking missile.  _ Just how I want him.  _

Esteban recalled the events of that night in the hotel room. How he walked into Daniel’s trap. How he was the one who went crawling - hungry, curious and determined. How he ended up doing all of the heavy lifting. Ensnared in Daniel’s famished grip, wanting with abandon, sick with desire. 

No, he would let Daniel have his podium but Esteban had resolved that it wouldn’t be him who would be doing all the work this time. He knew the way he refused to give Daniel the attention he so desperately craved was working exactly how he wanted. How it had lit a fuse in Daniel’s hunger, ready to blow at any moment. He had sprung a trap of his own. 

Esteban had walked back to his hotel room grinning, thinking about the way Daniel had looked at him in the garage. He plotted further when he reached his room, thinking about the ways he could continue to piss Daniel off, making the payoff taste that much sweeter to Esteban. He sat sprawled out on the floor, his back propped up by the side of his bed, controller in hand, TV blaring. He was concentrating as much on the game as he was thinking about how he was going to make Daniel’s brain fry. He giggled darkly at the thought of Daniel, desperate and horny, begging for Esteban. 

He turned his attention back to the TV, biting his lip as he delivered a swift headshot kill of the enemy, his lightning fast racing reflexes coming in handy. His mouth curled at the corners wickedly, imagining delivering the final shot to Daniel, taking ultimate control and power. He licked his lips, it was a delicious thought. Winning the game. 

Esteban continued to run scenarios through his head, simultaneously delivering expert kills on his video game, driven by a need to win, motivated by his frustrating race. The more he thought of Daniel standing on the podium beaming and vibrating with adrenaline and excitement, the more Esteban’s desire to make him work for him grew. He delivered his final kill of the round, he grinned, baring his teeth. He was hungry for more. 

Esteban was about three rounds deep into his game when he heard a noise from outside in the hall. He heard footsteps practically bouncing off of the carpeted hallway, the unmistakable gait of his teammate, returning triumphant to collect his final prize. Esteban smirked to himself,  _ not a chance mon amie.  _

If Esteban hadn’t already been smirking, intently focusing on delivering more kills on his game, then he was definitely smirking after Daniel had passed his room. In an unsubtle attempt to draw Esteban’s attention, Daniel had started singing to himself. His unmistakable melodic accent swirling the words of the song, increasing with every step he took closer to pass Esteban’s room. When Daniel crossed in front of Esteban’s hotel door he could hear the words clear as day.  _ Come chase the night with me.  _

Esteban shook his head, one finger on the trigger.  _ Cocky shit.  _ Daniel was still under the impression that he was in charge. Esteban delivered another kill, chuckling darkly to himself. He was going to have to do something about that, obviously Daniel wasn’t needy enough, he still thought Esteban would bend to his will again.  _ Challenge accepted.  _

Esteban continued playing his game, falling into an easy pattern: sprint, shoot, kill, reload. And repeat. He barely registered the noises coming from the neighbouring room. The rummaging of a bag, the opening and closing of doors and cupboards. Esteban just kept on shooting and moving through the round, waiting to see what happened next. 

It didn’t take long for Esteban to get his answer. Daniel had finished making his attention seeking ruckus in his room and Esteban had grinned. He knew Daniel better than to think he would give up so easily. That’s when he heard the low thumping bass of a speaker kick in, the volume getting louder as the dreamy vocals kicked in. Esteban smirked, he recognised the song and he was sure if he looked at Daniel’s phone then he would see it sitting there in his dedicated playlist:  _ like you want it. _ Esteban almost snorted, the man was shameless. 

Another round later and Esteban could start to hear the frustration from the other side of the wall. He could feel Daniel’s heat seeking glare, looking for Esteban through the wall, trying to pinpoint exactly why the fuck he wasn’t scratching at Daniel’s door yet. 

More movement, Esteban’s eyes firmly fixated on his next kill. 

A shot fired. 

A man down. 

Bangs from the other room. 

Ammo reloading and Esteban on the move, seeking out his next target. 

A target pointed at the enemies back, a careful breath drawn. 

Trigger pulled. 

Another shot fired, bullet speeding towards the figure on the TV. 

A breathy voice growling  _ Esteban  _ through the wall. 

Another man down. 

_ Game over.  _

Esteban licked his lips, his eyes darting to the wall for a moment, soaking in the paradoxical sounds of Daniel growling and whimpering his name through the wall. Trying his best to sound as wounded as he could, trying to tug on Esteban’s heart strings, awaken that needy young man from last week. All flushed cheeks, wanton need and nerves. A picture of bashful innocence. 

Esteban raised his eyebrows, Daniel was in for a shock if he thought that’s all he could be. Daniel had caught Esteban by surprise the other night. His usual calm and collected facade shattered by hearing breathy moans leaking through the shared wall. His curiosity piqued. Carnal desire overtaking his need to be in control. 

Esteban turned the TV and console off after the fourth time Daniel practically howled Esteban’s name, desire overtaking pride, shameless in his abandon. He could almost hear Daniel’s grin at the sound of the fan whirring itself to sleep before the silence that followed. He sat up on the floor for a few moments, eyes fixed on the wall, staring back at Daniel. Locked in a stalemate, neither side willing to move, the space between the rooms agonisingly thick with tension. 

Esteban knew what he was doing. He wanted to toy with Daniel, to drag this out as much as he could, like the older man had done with him a week ago. But unlike Daniel he didn’t need to resort to obscene, filthy tricks. He chose to meet him with silence. The inaction hanging in the air almost like a dare.  _ I dare you to show me how much you want it.  _

The silence was broken by a fist meeting the wall followed by a low whimper of pain and tension and pathetic need. Esteban quirked his eyebrow again. His plan was working, and he knew exactly what he would do next. He stood up from the floor, ignoring the pathetic pleas whispered into the wallpaper. 

Esteban was on a winning streak and he wasn’t going to lose this one. 

Esteban headed for the shower, knowing he had some work to do, made all the sweeter knowing Daniel was in the room next door, expecting. He stood under the shower with his head bent down letting the water cascade down his back. One hand flat against the wall in front of him, the other lightly pulling on his cock. He pictured Daniel’s dumbstruck and seething expression from earlier and contrasted that with Daniel’s dirty smile, as Esteban had stopped the hotel door from closing. He quickened his pace, recalling the week before, feeling Daniel’s jittering body pressed against his, hearing Daniel’s shuddering giggle on the team radio, replaying Daniel whimpering his name, the sound of his fist hitting the wall. 

He gripped harder, as he threw his mind back to the noises he could hear through the wall. How he felt thrilled and ashamed at listening intently. Hanging on every little grunt, every little moan, ear pressed up against the wall, holding his breath, his imagination running wild. Until finally he had heard his name slipping from Daniel’s mouth. Remembering how he recoiled, as if Daniel had set off a gun pointing straight at Esteban, with a bullet lodged firmly in his throat and a fire burning in his groin, Esteban’s mind had been working overtime. 

He replayed that moment a few more times in his head, the way his knees went weak as Daniel’s sunshine accent curled around his name, the fact that he could almost hear Daniel’s smile when it slipped out with an expletive at the action. How he felt now knowing he had reduced Daniel to frustration and base instinct, the scales tipped in his favour. Drunk with power and with a hiss and a shudder Esteban came all over his hand, tucking his chin into his neck as he breathed out a shallow, dirty giggle. 

Esteban got to work making his lean body clean, melting into the steam and heat of the shower as it poured over him. He started work on opening himself up, preparing for later. This time Esteban would be the one in control and it would be Daniel who would be crawling, ravenous and desperate. Wanting a taste of what they had already shared: the desire, the heat, the burn. 

Esteban was already relishing making him work for every second of it. If Daniel thought he was going to be the only one who could control things, he had another thing coming for him. It was enough to play second fiddle to him on the track. Esteban was not going to let Daniel think he could be controlled, that he would just obediently serve his needs and whims. 

Esteban was satisfied with his work and felt sufficiently ready, elated as his imagination ran wild thinking about how he was going to continue torturing Daniel _.  _ It was his turn this time. Daniel wasn’t going to know what hit him. He turned the water off with a wicked smile, reaching out for a towel from the handrail and stepped out of the shower. As he towelled himself off he couldn’t help the thought that this time he was going to  _ be victorious _ . 

Esteban was a racer, after all. His competitive nature wasn’t exactly something he could just switch off. Not when he was playing video games, not when he was doing other sports for fun, and especially not when it came down to sex. It was all part of the thrill of it for Esteban, to push the other person’s buttons until they wanted to explode. To be the one pulling the trigger. 

He looked in the mirror and ran his lean fingers through his soaking hair, remembering how gorgeous and clean Daniel had looked the other night. He shaped his hair until he was satisfied and then admired his lean muscular body for a few moments. He looked good. He felt good. He was high on a deadly mix of power and confidence, and my god was he going to make Daniel feel it. 

He dropped the now wet towel onto the floor and strutted out into his room. Bleeding arrogance as he made his way over to his bag. He listened carefully, sure he could still hear Daniel’s agitated breath from the other side of the wall, before he slowly bent over to find his clothes. He imagined Daniel hearing movement and wanting desperately to see what Esteban was up to. Unaware that Esteban was flaunting his completely naked body on the other side of the wall. Esteban was certainly enjoying himself. 

He grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants and a new t-shirt from his bag. He skipped on the underwear, Esteban was renowned for being a tease, part of his pre-sex ritual. Relishing the way Daniel had drank in how he carried himself when he showed up at his door, completely liberated, tempting. Tantalisingly close, if only they could discard the sweatpants. But tonight things were going to go in a different direction. 

Esteban threw his t-shirt on and wriggled into his sweatpants, graceful limbs preparing for what was to come. He walked over to the full length mirror on the hotel wardrobe and admired himself for a few moments, sizzling with confidence, oozing with arrogance. A perfect storm bound to blow Daniel over, even without the other torturous plans Esteban had for his teammate. 

Satisfied he had delayed Daniel for long enough Esteban made his way to out of his room, making sure he walked slowly and purposefully enough that his footsteps would be heard by the other man. The thin hotel room walls proved to be useful in Esteban’s little game. He opened his door and gave a long look back at the room before turning the lights off, ensuring that the switches made a satisfying snap in the process. 

Esteban closed his door with a loud click. Everything he was doing with a purpose. Setting his teammates nerves on edge. Hoping to provoke. He walked the short distance down the hall to the room next to him and stopped. He waited a few more moments before he knocked on the door, a soft and quiet knock. Not at all like the sharp, desperate knocks of the weekend before. This was Esteban as Daniel had never quite seen him. This Esteban was formidable. 

He heard hurried footsteps from behind the door and the sound of someone trying very hard to collect themselves, despite nerves being shot and a haywire brain sparking in every direction. Esteban could almost feel Daniel’s nervous, needy energy vibrating through the door from the shaking hands that failed to unlock the security chain three times. Esteban smirked. He had managed to get into the great Daniel Ricciardo’s head and under his skin. He heard those same hands struggling with the lock. Esteban tutted, loud enough for Daniel to hear. Loud enough for Daniel to reflexively mumble an apology.  _ Oh this was fucking good.  _

When the door finally opened Daniel was standing there a picture of rage, frustration, desire, and complete and utter need. Esteban almost smirked, but he wasn’t going to give Daniel the satisfaction or the idea that he could wrestle control back. Tonight it was Esteban’s show. 

Esteban pushed the door aside, without so much as a cursory glance at Daniel and breezed past the other man into his hotel room. Confidence and arrogance exuded from every one of Esteban’s pores, as he surveyed the room with a cool cold stare. After a few minutes he chose to perch on the armrest of the sofa and finally turned his gaze to Daniel, who was quivering by the doorway, the door still wide open. 

Daniel barely had time to recover from the chill Esteban caused as he walked past. He was stuck by the door, holding it open, dumbstruck, watching Esteban. Opening and closing his mouth like he was about to argue with the younger man; like he was about to cuss him out for leaving him waiting. He thought better of it and instead the words died in his now dry throat, every attempted swallow like knives across his neck, in a pathetic whimper. 

“Daniel, close the door. Unless you want everyone in the hotel to see how fucking pathetic you look right now.” Esteban fixed his cool gaze on Daniel, his words measured, his French accent hugging each word as he coated them with venom. He cocked his head to the side, allowing a wicked smile to materialise. “But I bet you’d get off on that, wouldn’t you  _ mon amie _ . Is it one of your little fantasies?” 

Daniel’s face dropped and he felt lightheaded; overwhelming heat and desire pooling in his stomach. It was all he could do to stop himself from darting across the room and dropping to his knees in front of Esteban. He had never seen Esteban like this before, he was completely thrown. 

Esteban watched calmly as Daniel grappled with this version of Esteban, perched on the sofa acting like he owned the goddamn place. “Daniel, if you can’t follow simple instructions then we are going to have a problem here. I won’t ask again.”

Daniel nodded, having collected his thoughts, and shut the door behind him with an unfortunate bang. Esteban tutted once again, watching the fear and arousal build up in Daniel’s eyes, his pathological need to please ready to take over at any point. Every tut that Esteban uttered ricocheted through Daniel, rocking him to the core. 

Esteban pouted watching Daniel stick to the far corner of the room, frozen to the spot. His usual bravado seemingly knocked from him, in the same way his breath had been when he watched Esteban breeze past him. Treating him like some inconsequential toy, it had chilled Daniel to the core and left him wanting, desperate for Esteban’s attention. 

Esteban feigned annoyance and raised his left hand to his temples, rubbing them gently. “Are you planning on standing over there all night Daniel?” He looked at Daniel, expectantly. Daniel shook his head in response and pushed off the wall slightly, his breath hitching in his throat. 

“Come over here.  _ Please.”  _ Esteban made sure his tone was firm but polite, letting Daniel know exactly who was in charge tonight. He watched as Daniel took a few shaky steps, before he had a short internal conversation with himself to  _ get a fucking grip.  _ Esteban held out his slender fingers to Daniel, encouraging him to come closer, with a small smile, sex emanating from him. 

Daniel regained his composure and managed the remaining steps with a hint of his usual swagger and bravado. Esteban’s smile was replaced by a wicked smirk as Daniel came closer, the other man’s eyes revealing how much he already wanted this, Esteban’s eyes lighting up with a devious glimmer. In a trance Daniel reached out for Esteban’s hand and instinctively collected his fingers, bringing them up towards his mouth and leaving a tender kiss on Esteban’s palm before turning it over to kiss his fingers. Esteban dropped his hand, eyebrow raised, devious twinkle in his dark, lustful eyes holding Daniel’s shaky gaze. 

He pushed himself up from the arm of the sofa just as Daniel tried to speak. Esteban stepped closer to Daniel, tantalisingly close to their bodies touching, Daniel aching to reach out and grab the younger man but something in Esteban’s face and eyes told him that would break this spell. He reached out with his index finger and pressed it lightly against Daniel’s lip, dragging it down his bottom lip, watching as Daniel’s breath hitched at the cool touch of the younger man. Esteban’s eyes focused on Daniel’s lip intently, following his finger as it dragged down his face.

“Daniel, you talk too much. How about we try some silence and listening for a change?  _ Hmm? _ ” 

Esteban murmured, flicking his gaze back up to meet Daniel’s eyes as he kept his finger resting on the other man’s bottom lip, the tip of his finger wet from touching the inside. Esteban moved his face closer to Daniel to hear his response, a breathy  _ ok _ shaking loose from the older man. 

He removed his finger from his lip and used it to trace the side of Daniel’s face, eyes firmly fixed on Daniel, watching as Daniel melted into the touch - wide-eyed, needy, hungry with desire. Esteban toyed with the idea of kissing Daniel but thought better of it, he would need to wait a little longer. Instead he exposed his teeth in a greedy smile and snaked his head to Daniel’s right ear, making sure to let out a slow hot breath into it, before whispering, “ _ You’re a good little boy. _ ” 

He felt Daniel tense up, the hot breath hitting his ear followed by those deafening words. Esteban ghosted his lips across Daniel’s ear lobe and down his neck, making sure to only touch him ever so slightly. Just enough to make him want more. Just enough to be cruel. Just enough to show who was in control. Esteban faced Daniel again, making sure to lick his lips and bite down hard on the bottom right corner as he drew level with the other man’s gaze. 

Esteban knew exactly what he was going to do next, but he wanted to make sure Daniel’s guard was completely down. To see him unravelling before his eyes. So, he waited a little longer, watching the other man squirm under his gaze - trying to resist the urge to grab at Esteban, but riding high off of those five words uttered into his ear. Esteban chuckled, Daniel’s need to please was predictably making this hard for him.  _ Good.  _

When Esteban was satisfied, he stepped back from Daniel not too far away but far enough that Daniel whined in response, almost begging for the warm presence of the other man. Esteban shook his head and tutted. He cocked his head to the side and started to circle Daniel, watching as the other man’s eyes widened in horror, starting to turn to follow Esteban’s gaze. 

Esteban chuckled and shook his head again. “Nuh uh.” He wagged his finger at Daniel, who pouted in response. “You are going to face that way like the good little boy you are. I want to look at you.” 

Daniel obeyed, moving to face forwards again, aware of Esteban’s eyes trained on his body, tensing under the spotlight and the lick of his teammates lips. Esteban thought he looked delicious. He walked in a circle around Daniel, like a hunter sizing up its prey, mouth salivating as he drank in Daniel’s muscular frame. Taking particular notice of the tattoos that tracked up and down his arms and hands. The way Daniel tensed up under his intense gaze, barely breathing, afraid of breaking the spell, of ruining the atmosphere. Esteban tracked another slow circle around Daniel, glancing his right hand over the older man’s collarbone as he moved, circling Daniel like a shark in the water, ready to taste blood at any second. He ran his hand across Daniel’s shoulder blades and back as he slowly wandered, before standing in front of Daniel again. 

He leaned forward again, wanting to tease Daniel further but also wanting to soak up more of Daniel, his own hunger driving him. He smelled the irresistible combination of sweat and champagne, the aroma clinging to Daniel, inviting him in. The smell of fucking winners, of blood, sweat, tears and exhilaration. 

He stepped backwards with a smirk, his eyes roaming Daniel’s body, flicking over the curves visible through his tight t-shirt, the veins standing to attention under his hot sweaty skin. His eyes fixed on Daniel’s neck for just long enough for Esteban to imagine sinking his teeth into the soft flesh there, licking his lips in anticipation, making Daniel shiver as Esteban imagined the feast he would make out of the older man’s sunkissed body. 

Esteban knew the effect he was having, he raised his eyes to meet Daniel’s, staring at him from beneath his eyelashes. A picture of innocence and debauchery. He had Daniel in the palm of his hand and Esteban was ready to start eating. The silence between the two stretched for what felt like an age to Daniel, the air laden with tension, hunger, sex. 

The younger man was the first to break the silence. Still innocently looking down at Daniel, a coquettish expression on his face. 

“You like to perform Daniel, yes?” Esteban made sure to savour each word in his mouth as his thick accent gifted them to Daniel. 

He watched as Daniel shuddered hearing those words from Esteban’s mouth in  _ that fucking accent.  _ Daniel was practically drooling at this point, all he wanted to do was rip Esteban’s clothes off, claw at his body and fuck until they were reduced to a pile of bones. Daniel didn’t know what to respond, or whether he even should respond. It sounded like an accusation and a question. After last week he was sure that Esteban knew the answer to this one, that he was just toying with him. Daniel didn’t care, he would do anything to hear Esteban speak like this to him using that bloody mouth so well. 

“Oh don’t be shy Daniel. I saw you on the podium today, and well, we both know about last week in the hotel room.” Esteban knew exactly what he was doing, making sure to pronounce Daniel’s name the way Cyril always did  _ Danyelle.  _ He watched Daniel’s brain go into overdrive, could practically see the steam coming out of his ears as he malfunctioned. He chuckled darkly at the man, relishing these long drawn out pauses. Knowing what he was going to ask next would tip Daniel over the edge. 

He looked down at the floor shyly.  _ I can perform too, Daniel.  _ He quickly glanced back up at Daniel, doing his best impression of the shy and nervous Esteban of last weekend - this time with the edge of control, the knowledge that his next move would decide the course of the evening. 

“Daniel?” He asked softly, catching his teammate off guard, a sudden switch from the bastard Esteban had been playing so far this evening. He moved closer to Daniel and once again leaned into his right ear. “Would you perform for me?  _ Please? _ ” 

Esteban was so fucking pleased with himself, he felt Daniel shudder and twitch as Esteban pitched his voice into a whine to punctuate his invitation, making it sound more like a command. He stepped back from Daniel once again, dodging Daniel’s arms as they grabbed for him, wanting support, wanting his touch. 

He softened the smile directed at Daniel, his eyes encouraging hoping to coax out a response. He knew that Daniel was loving being teased like this. Esteban loved how easy it was to get Daniel to relinquish his power and control. Daniel was the loose thread on the sleeve of a jumper, Esteban gently tugging at him until he was quickly unravelling. 

Daniel cleared his throat, finally registering what Esteban was asking for, what he was giving Daniel permission for. Daniel was already dancing on the edge, and he felt so utterly exposed at being read so easily by the younger man, his sexual desires and fantasies transparent like a window into his soul. He took a deep breath in to steady himself, closing his eyes as he did to regain his composure. 

“Esteban, I would do fucking anything for you and that mouth of yours.” 

Esteban jutted his chin up with pride, his toothy smile exposing gleaming white teeth, a promise of things to come. He let out the dirtiest laugh he could.  _ There you are Daniel, welcome to the game.  _ As much as he loved the stunned, breathless, shaken Daniel from earlier. This was the Daniel he wanted. The hungry little deviant Daniel. Breathless, beautiful and brazen. The Daniel who had his cock out, shoved against the wall, jerking off to Esteban playing video games. 

“Promises, promises Daniel.” 

He walked away from Daniel, turning his back on him for a moment until he reached the end of Daniel’s bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his slender frame leaning backwards slightly, both hands planted shoulder width apart in the sheets for support. He leaned his head to the side again, drinking Daniel in now his confidence had returned. 

The other man was just waiting for Esteban to pay attention, to see what his idea of a performance could be. He knew he needed to stay where he was at least, Esteban smiled at that. He knew better than anyone that Daniel was a quick learner, desperate to please, eager to prove. He wanted Daniel out of those clothes, he wanted him exposed and naked, raw with sensitive pleasure. 

“I want you to take off your clothes. Can you do that for me?” 

Esteban shifted on the bed, getting himself comfortable for the show. He motioned with his left hand at Daniel to begin, encouraging him. Daniel bit his lip thinking for a second how he was going to do this. He grabbed at his t-shirt, ready to throw it onto the floor, but Esteban stopped him. 

“Slowly Daniel. Put on a show for me, s’il vous plaît." 

Daniel felt his dick twitch hearing Esteban tell him what to do and punctuating it with fucking French. God, he really knew what he was doing. Daniel felt a little thrill at Esteban’s request. He loved to flaunt his body, he knew he looked good and he’d worked hard for it. The idea of being watched, of being dissected and inspected by Esteban’s lustful brown eyes made him moan.  _ Look at what you’re doing to me Esteban.  _

He slowly pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt, rolling his hands into fists bunching into the soft fabric. He pressed his thumbs into it as he turned the bottom of his t-shirt inside out. He pretended to wrestle with the material, making sure to keep his eyes on Esteban the whole time. Esteban’s head was still leaning to the side, coyly watching Daniel start his show. Esteban's eyes smiled encouragingly as Daniel looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

He watched Daniel slowly arch his back, using the force of his thumbs and fists to pull his t-shirt slowly up his torso. His arms aching as he made sure to expose his stomach and abs as painstakingly as possible, flashing sections of sun-kissed skin at Esteban. Skin glistening with sweat from the race, the adrenaline of the podium, the exhilaration of the dance Esteban and himself were engaged in. Daniel pushed his shirt up over his head, making sure to stretch as much as he could. This would be one of his best performances yet.

Esteban was transfixed, he had seen Daniel remove his t-shirt before. He usually grabbed it at the back of his neck and pulled it over his head, but this was different. There was something more deliberate and intimate about the way Daniel had chosen to pull it up his body. Allowing Esteban to fully appreciate every inch of his torso, witnessing how his muscles stretched, how his taut skin was drenched with sweat and champagne. The body of a winner. Daniel’s body was his for the taking and by god was Esteban going to take every inch of it. 

Daniel threw the t-shirt at Esteban and it landed in a heap at Esteban’s feet. Daniel smirked as he watched it land. _Cocky little prick_. Daniel grinned at Esteban, now that he knew what game Esteban was playing he had got his confidence back. He was no longer stunned by the change in pace from the previous weekend. 

Ever since Esteban had ignored him earlier Daniel had been going mad. He wanted to feel needed. He longed for Esteban to look at him the way he had done the weekend prior. To see how much his teammate wanted him, how much he needed him, how sick with lust he was. He had been thrown by Esteban’s refusal to play the game. Only now did he realise how sweet this new game was. How much he was enjoying this new kind of attention Esteban was giving him. How thrilling this chase was. 

Esteban was right, Daniel loved to perform. He loved to be the centre of attention, to feel eyes watching him, to be adored. He was more than happy to strip for Esteban, taking his time and enjoying every flash of desire he spotted in Esteban’s eyes. Daniel wanted this so much it was almost embarrassing. He wanted to be the only one Esteban ever thought about looking at. The only one Esteban wanted. The only one Esteban fantasised about. The only one to make Esteban shudder, to moan, to hunger. 

Esteban sat on the edge of the bed watching Daniel. His tanned muscular torso exposed, the tattoos that adorned his arms like armor standing out.  _ God he was a work of art. _ Esteban couldn’t tear his eyes off of Daniel, while the older man started teasing and playing around with the drawstring of his sweatpants. 

Esteban allowed his eyes to roam over Daniel’s body. Lingering on his favourite tattoos, the ‘shine on’ at the bottom of his bicep, ‘free’ scrawled across his left forearm, the rose tattoo on his right hand. He admired as Daniel’s veins ran wild across his hands and arms, like tributaries leading Esteban’s gaze to the drawstring of his teammate’s sweatpants. He allowed his stare to fixate on Daniel’s crotch for long enough to let Daniel know what Esteban wanted to see next. In case he hadn’t got the hint though Esteban flicked his eyes up to meet Daniel’s and stared at him through his eyelashes, his brown eyes dark with desire. 

Esteban watched as Daniel smirked and brought his tanned hands down to the waistband of his sweatpants, understanding exactly what Esteban was after. He started to push them down his thighs, slowly revealing the colourful tattoos that decorated his thigh, revelling as Esteban licked his lips. Daniel pushed his sweatpants further down, pushing past his boxers, grazing the fabric against his semi-hard cock. At the point where the fabric got caught momentarily he had worried at his bottom lip and given Esteban a half-apologetic, half look-at-what-you-have-done-to-me look. Esteban had quirked his eyebrow and the wicked smile formed on his face again.  _ Good boy.  _

Daniel used his feet to struggle out of his sweatpants and then he kicked them towards Esteban. He doubled over to remove his socks and tossed them at Esteban, who shot him a warning look, which he returned with an innocent smile and a shrug. Daniel feigned being shy now that he was stripped down to just his boxers, his cock tenting the fabric. He gave Esteban a coy smile, almost asking him what he should do next. 

Esteban smiled his wicked little smile as Daniel played innocent. “Aren’t you forgetting something Daniel?” 

Daniel shivered as Esteban coolly stared him down, expecting, waiting. Daniel felt his heart start pounding. He was comfortable and confident in his body, he wanted to put on a show for Esteban, he wanted to please him. But there was something different about the way he was exposed here in this room. Something about the way that Esteban’s eyes were fixed on him made him nervous. Something that made him think that he wasn’t just about to expose his body, but that he would be baring his soul too. 

Esteban softened his gaze a little and betrayed an encouraging smile. He wanted everything Daniel had to offer, his body, his mind, his soul. But he was going to get it his way tonight. He nodded at Daniel to take his underwear off, to really start the show. 

Daniel took the nod as permission to continue, and his nerves melted away under Esteban’s warm and hungry stare. Recovering his confidence, he cheekily cocked his head to the side at Esteban, almost as if to challenge him. Esteban sat on the edge of the bed, his hands still spread to either side of him, supporting him. He wasn’t moving an inch. 

Daniel acquiesced and started pulling down the waistband of his black boxers. He brushed them past his ever hardening cock, loving the way Esteban’s stare was drawn towards it. Daniel paused for a second, making direct eye contact with Esteban and lightly stroked the head. He watched as Esteban’s smile grew, exposing brilliant white teeth and a tongue darting out to lick them. Daniel felt his stomach plummet to the floor, a familiar feeling of desire and need pooling up in his core. 

Daniel was Esteban’s prey and he had never felt so calm being hunted. So comfortable in the deadly silence, eyes locking, heart pumping, knees trembling. 

After an agonising few moments Daniel had finally discarded his underwear, kicking it towards the pile of clothes at Esteban’s feet. Esteban sat coolly regarding Daniel, drinking him in, in all his naked glory. Esteban scanned his perfectly tanned skin. He marvelled at his clean torso, bare of any tattoos; his arms adorned with doodles and ink, rippling across his biceps; his strong thighs like tree trunks helping him stand his ground, tattoos creeping up his legs and thighs like roots. 

Daniel’s body was glistening even in the low lighting of the hotel room, that enticing cocktail of sweat and champagne rolling off his body. Esteban wanted to lick him clean, to bite down into his perfect skin and feast on his desire. But Esteban was good at being patient and he certainly wasn’t going to let Daniel get away with not working harder for what they both wanted. He licked his lips for effect as he scanned Daniel’s torso once again, making sure he locked eyes with Daniel afterwards. 

Daniel squirmed under Esteban’s intense gaze, holding his breath, waiting for the tension to break, not wanting to lower his gaze in case he ruined it. Esteban curled his mouth into a dirty smirk. He was enjoying how breathless and exposed Daniel was. How the tension could be cut with a knife. How Esteban knew he had Daniel in the palm of his hand, controlling every breath, every move and thought his teammate was having. Daniel could squirm if he wanted but it was pointless. Esteban had total control. 

Esteban let out a little hum followed by a sigh, breaking eye contact with Daniel to gaze wistfully out of the window and drummed his fingers on the sheets below him. He could sense Daniel frozen on the spot, rooted to the ground, and kept his gaze on the dark night outside punctuated with twinkling lights. 

Daniel coughed, his throat dry, his hunger insatiable. He needed Esteban to look at him, to give him attention, to tell him exactly what to do next. Esteban ignored his cough for a few moments before he slowly turned his head back to Daniel. 

“Is there a problem Daniel?” Esteban sighed at the man, careful to keep his voice measured, almost bored. 

He watched as Daniel’s eyes widened and his breath got quicker, Esteban’s accent shot through the room like a bullet, shattering the tension. Daniel managed to whimper out a response and shook his head. 

“I didn’t think so.” Esteban was blunt, reminding Daniel exactly who was in charge here. His dark eyes slowly examined Daniel’s naked body, pretending to think about what to do next. Of course, he already knew exactly what he wanted Daniel to do, but first he wanted to make Daniel squirm. Knowing the anticipation was driving Daniel wild made it all that sweeter. 

“So, Daniel, what are we going to do with that body of yours?” Esteban broke the silence once again, darkly chuckling as Daniel shivered. The Frenchman’s thick accent had that effect on Daniel, especially when he decided not to mince his words. 

Esteban waited for Daniel to answer, looking at his teammate with raised eyebrows. Daniel was trying hard to make his brain and mouth work together, opening his mouth and shutting it again like a fish. Not wanting to say something stupid but knowing that there would be no progress until he did. _Fuck you and your dirty little mouth for making me stupid._

“I can-, no, I wi-...anything, anything you want me..uh it to do.” Daniel managed to splutter out a breathless and broken response, trying to grasp for his characteristic confidence and bravado but finding it out of reach, Esteban’s gaze acting as a chokehold on Daniel. Daniel was desperate to please Esteban, to do whatever he had to do to get the younger man’s hands on him, to get inside of him.

Esteban smirked at Daniel’s quivering frame, drinking in the sight of Daniel stripped of all barriers, vulnerable and exposed, assuming a quiet confidence in succumbing to Esteban’s will. He watched as Daniel’s cock twitched under his stare, responding to Esteban’s voice. 

Esteban had crossed his left arm over his chest, propping up his right arm, as his hand stroked the stubble on his face. He looked pensive, like he was pondering something delicious. Daniel gulped, his Adam’s apple painfully visible through his throat. Esteban decided to go for the jugular. 

“Daniel, I want you to masturbate for me.” 

The command lingered in the air for a moment. Daniel took a stunned step back, staring wide-eyed at Esteban, as if the younger man had reached into his head and extracted his most personal fantasy. Esteban sat amused, his arms now back to supporting his weight on the sheets below him, watching Daniel as he grappled with his excitement and shock. 

“That is unless you don’t think you can handle that.” Esteban was now pouting at Daniel. Daniel almost glowered at him,  _ mouthy little shit.  _ Before he could argue with the other man, Esteban followed up with a smirk and a question. “Do you think you can handle  _ that  _ for me, Daniel?” 

Esteban had made sure to punctuate ‘that’ with a quick glance at Daniel’s hands and ever hardening cock, quirking his eyebrow as a challenge. He knew that it wouldn’t take much for Daniel to oblige. Esteban knew that Daniel needed no further encouragement, as he watched his teammate’s hands curl into fists and unfurl again. 

Esteban waited patiently. He was watching a fire light up inside Daniel, spreading across his throbbing cock, filling his belly, searing his twitchy hands. The fire spread further as a few more moments passed, until Daniel became one with the flame. His hands now steady and poised, his dark eyes sparking as he stared down at himself and then back at Esteban. 

Daniel stepped forward again, recovering the space he had lost and daring to close a few more inches to Esteban. Far away enough to be admired but close enough to see every movement the Frenchman made. Daniel was going to put on a show and he wanted his audience to have the best view. Still Esteban remained unfazed, merely gesturing to Daniel to take up his position, to take to his stage. 

Esteban watched as Daniel brought his hands across his body, gravitating towards his already hard cock. He placed his thumb on the tip, almost aimlessly rubbing it as he felt how sticky and wet he already was. His other hand started lightly stroking his length, sending an electric shock down his cock and through his spine. His breath escaped from his lips chased by a low moan, causing Daniel to tilt his head back slightly and close his eyes.

His grip on his cock tightened in his strong hand, as he worked himself up to a more deliberate pace, eyes trained back on Esteban. He filled his lungs with air after each stroke, feeling the burn as breaths got caught in his throat. He watched Esteban watching him. Exhilaration washing over him, as he saw the younger man’s tongue trace his cherry red lips. Daniel held his breath as Esteban held him in his gaze, his fist still pumping his cock, moans threatening to explode from his lips. Esteban’s dark eyes challenged Daniel to perform a little more, to dig a little deeper, to bare all. 

The smirk on Esteban’s face deepened as Daniel increased the pressure of his grip around his cock, the muscle veiny and reddening with the exertion. Deep carnal desire drove Daniel to push further, using every tiny reaction Esteban allowed to the surface as encouragement, playing off of the audience like any good performer. Daniel was loving every single minute of being observed at his most needy and vulnerable, fulfilling his basest of needs under the Frenchman’s watchful eyes, feeling lightning bolts spark off his fingers and course through his body.  _ Fuck, the things Esteban did to him. The things he wanted Esteban to do to him.  _ Daniel’s head tilted back again, eyes closed, breath raspy, curses blessing the air around and above him. 

Somehow Daniel’s strong roots kept him anchored to the ground despite pleasure overtaking every single nerve in his body. His hand quickened the pace. Electricity coursing through his fingertips: electrifying his brain. Moans, curses and whines flowing off his tongue and from his lips, his thick Australian accent muddling them all together. His eyes no longer able to focus on Esteban, squeezed tight in concentration, chasing the colours and stars forming behind them. 

Daniel felt like he was speeding through space and time, chasing his hunger, chasing the sound of Esteban’s measured breathing from across the room. He was concentrating on Esteban’s breathing, listening for any irregularities, the odd hitch, a gasp, any sound that Daniel was doing a good job. He heard the odd  _ merde _ escape from Esteban’s lips, usually when Daniel’s gibberish was filling the air between them, his tip dripping from the excitement and arousal. 

Daniel fucked into his fist faster, harder, creating more desperate strokes. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, swearing and gasping Esteban’s name. He dared to open his eyes and focus as hard as he could on Esteban, anchoring himself to the other man’s energy, terrified he would float away when it was all over. He watched as Esteban started to sit up, eyes focused on Daniel’s hand, darting across the mess of curls falling across hungry eyes. 

Esteban was gripped. Watching Daniel get himself off was even better than he had imagined it through the wall, the weekend before. There was something so beautiful about seeing Daniel this way, all of his focus directed inwards, chasing the thrill of an orgasm instead of the win. Knowing Daniel was doing all of this for him made his heart pump double time, his palms start to sweat and his stomach start to growl. Daniel’s melodic whispers and cries filled Esteban’s ears, a flush of pleasure erupting inside of him every time the other man called out his name. Esteban relished the way his name sounded on Daniel’s tongue; how it spilled out like a prayer, eyes screwed shut, hand keeping a merciless pace and grip on his swelling cock. There was something so satisfying and personal to have the great Daniel Ricciardo falling apart for him with shaky knees and a racing heart. 

He watched as the other man’s lips quivered through his exertions. The muscles in his torso tensed and rippled with every shallow breath he let out, with every jerk of his hand. How he exposed his bare throat every time he threw his head back to cope with the sensations overwhelming him. Esteban wanted to rip into him with his teeth. To finally claim his prey. To collect his trophy. 

Esteban watched as the veins in Daniel’s arms became more pronounced, his body rolling, a blissed out look falling onto his face. Daniel was close, he could see him panting, trying to pull himself back, waiting for permission to follow the wave over the cliff’s edge. Esteban licked his lips in delight, once again holding all the cards. 

It was Daniel who broke the silence. “I-I need….think I’m, think I’m, think I-m’gonna cum.” He punctuated the tension, breathless and shuddering under the weight of his pleasure and his words. 

“Go ahead, Daniel. Be a good boy now.” Esteban responded, his voice low and dark, allowing his mouth to dance around the words. 

Upon the sound of his favourite French accent Daniel found himself wide-eyed and uneasy on his feet. He jerked his wrist at an unrelenting pace, allowing the way Esteban said his name to bounce around his head, his cock twitching. 

He felt the fuse light inside his core, he could almost see the spark weaving its way through his mass of muscles, closing in on the hard stick of dynamite in his hands. He braced himself, ready for the mind shattering explosion, feeling the tension work its way up his neck and nesting in his head. A warm fuzz taking over his head, he closed his eyes and saw the familiar kaleidoscope of colours. 

Without much of a warning he let out a whine and a growl, as he reached his climax. Fireworks exploding inside of him, pulling at every nerve, making his skin burn to the touch, his hand still working away on his overstimulated cock, his legs shaking, his mouth slack. He spilled curses from his open mouth, as he spilled his desire onto his hand. He barely stood his ground, as he tried to catch his breath, knees shaking and mouth dry. 

Daniel doubled over, his sticky hands falling to his bent knees. He felt satisfied and exhilarated and pathetic and vulnerable. It felt like hours passed with him bent over, panting, head between his knees. He hadn’t even noticed Esteban getting up from the bed until the younger man appeared beside him, crouching down to be eye level with Daniel, his hand outstretched. Daniel raised his head to look at Esteban through lidded eyes - still drowsy from chasing his high. He met Esteban’s warm eyes and clocked his soft smile before he felt the towel caressing his hands, his teammate taking the time to help clean Daniel up. He towelled Daniel’s hands taking care to be as gentle as possible before he lifted them and gently rubbed down the older man’s thighs. 

Daniel relaxed into Esteban’s soft touches, finding it a refreshing change of pace from the heat and fire of earlier. He leaned his glistening forehead against Esteban’s, taking a moment to center himself and breathe the other man in, bringing himself back down to Earth. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Esteban moved away back towards the bed. Daniel ran the towel across his cock, wincing at its sensitivity. When he was finished he slowly unfurled his body and stood up straight once again, dropping the towel to the floor. 

Esteban had retreated back to the bed, waiting for Daniel to regain some semblance of composure. He sat perched on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, sitting more forward than he had been before. He watched as Daniel stood up again and dropped the towel to the floor. Daniel stretched, attempting to release some of his unspent tension and Esteban admired the way his body curved and pulled. 

Esteban waited patiently for Daniel to stop stretching, Daniel’s work was not yet done. When their eyes finally met again Esteban saw the familiar glimmer of hunger in his teammate’s eyes. What had transpired was only the starter and they both knew it. Daniel’s brown eyes were still shimmering with desire and wanting, matching Esteban’s own. Esteban smiled at Daniel as he leaned forward and beckoned Daniel over to the bed, a slender finger outstretched pulling the other man in by a thread. Daniel glided over to Esteban, trying not to move too fast but relishing the chance to be touched by him again. Daniel’s mind going haywire at the smirk on Esteban’s face and the promise of the bed outstretched behind him. 

When Daniel was close enough to touch Esteban reached out for him, digging his nails into the other man’s muscular frame, gripping him until his face was leaning over Esteban’s. They stayed tantalisingly close for a beat or two, staring into each other’s eyes, mirroring the other’s desire.

Esteban moved his right hand from Daniel’s arms and reached up to his face. He grabbed his chin and pulled it down towards him, earning him a gasp from Daniel. Their lips crashed together, teeth bashing together, hungry desire taking over. All of the shared softness of a few minutes ago shattered by this carnal display of needing to be inside each other’s mouths. They needed to feel each other’s lips, to have the taste of each other in their mouths, to fight and bite and connect. They shared gasps and breaths and moans. Mouths open jockeying for position, tongues darting between the two of them, and hands grasping at hair, at the nape of each other's necks. 

Esteban was the one to disentangle their lips first, but not before he sucked and then bit down on Daniel’s lower lip, smirking as he leaned back onto the bed - his hands assuming their supportive position astride his hips. Daniel whimpered, his eyes flaring with pleasure, as Esteban dragged himself away with a bite. 

Esteban watched Daniel, starry-eyed and breathless, a mess of curls and swollen lips. It was a well earned kill, the taste of blood between his lips and on his tongue. He grinned to himself, Daniel was panting, practically  _ gagging  _ for Esteban to make another move, or give another command. Esteban stood up and moved the few steps towards Daniel, closing the space between them. Daniel stood frozen to the spot again, as Esteban placed a hand on his elbow and leaned in towards his ear. 

“Will you do something else for me Daniel?” He heard Daniel whimper and force out a whispered  _ anything _ in response. 

“Good boy. You’ve had your fun now, haven’t you?” Esteban took a small step away from Daniel’s ear so he could get a look at his face. Daniel nodded, his lower lip trembling, his eyes wide, as his imagination carried him away thinking of what Esteban could possibly ask him to do. 

Esteban leaned back in, this time making sure to press even closer into the side of Daniel’s face. His hot breath made Daniel shiver. Esteban made sure to press his lips against Daniel’s ear, his tongue glancing off his cartilage. 

“It’s my turn now.” 

Esteban took care to enunciate each individual word, making sure they were coated in desire and need and hunger. Before he pulled away he darted his tongue across Daniel’s ear and let his teeth graze his ear lobe, sending electric shocks reverberating through his body. Another switch flicked, Daniel’s motor was once again running and Esteban was controlling each move. 

Esteban grabbed Daniel’s strong hands and moved them down to his sweatpants. Their eyes were locked onto each other, Daniel unwilling to look away in case this was all revealed to be a figment of his imagination or his wildest dreams. Esteban guided Daniel’s hand over the fabric and down towards his cock, pushing himself into the older man’s palm. 

Daniel gulped as he felt Esteban stiffen into his palm, he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the fabric just enough to be able to feel Esteban’s cock, and to confirm that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Surprise and delight was etched across Daniel’s face and Esteban savoured the way Daniel’s hand felt through the fabric, pushing into his hand again. 

Esteban grabbed Daniel by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer, their lips meeting once again, still hungry but less frantic this time. Daniel palming Esteban’s cock more deliberately this time. The kiss deepened, with tongues exploring the others mouth, hands grasping and gripping onto each other's skin, low sighs and moans escaping from both of them, as they invaded each other's space. When they finally disentangled from each other they were both breathless and giggling, giddy with need and exhilaration. Eyes blazing and shining at each other, wicked thoughts filling their heads, tongues darting across their own lips. Daniel’s hand still clasped around Esteban’s cock. 

Esteban’s eyes lingered on Daniel’s lips and on his eyes, pupils blown and wild with need. He grabbed Daniel’s wrist from between his legs and stepped back, his strong grip acting like a handcuff, dragging Daniel with him. Esteban pulled Daniel by the wrist, walking backwards, his eyes still fixed on Daniel’s looking for any sign of resistance but finding none. He stopped just as the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. He grabbed Daniel’s other hand and placed them both on his hips, allowing Daniel’s thumbs to hook under the waistband. 

“Take them off.”

Daniel didn’t need to be told twice, those three words setting him ablaze, his hands making quick work of dragging the waistband down. Esteban watched as Daniel crouched down to pull his sweatpants down to his ankles, his hot breath glancing over Esteban’s hardening cock, his eyes lingering, licking his lips as he came level with exposed flesh. 

Esteban held onto Daniel’s shoulder as he lifted his feet allowing Daniel to free him from the fabric cage he had created for himself. He glanced down to see Daniel staring up at him, his eyes questioning, saliva painting his lips, small glances towards Esteban’s cock. A question hanging in the air, unspoken. This was going to be easier than Esteban had thought. Daniel was long past the facade of pretense. Long past trying not to think about wrapping his lips around Esteban’s pink head, tasting his desire and flesh. 

Esteban dug his nails into Daniel’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees, the other man’s face still hovering over his cock, his warm breath making Esteban twitch. He looked down at Daniel, meeting his eager eyes. Daniel’s forehead glistening with sweat, a crown of matted curls plastered to his forehead, his eyes glowing, mouth slightly open. Esteban marvelled at how gorgeous he looked on his knees from this angle, all saliva and wanting. 

Daniel was rapidly losing his mind, desperately trying to hold onto any self control he still possessed, so he didn’t just reach out and stuff Esteban in his hungry mouth. He watched Esteban laugh above him, feeling his cheeks burning, sure that Esteban had read his mind. Esteban’s mouth curled into his telltale wicked smile, a smile that he had become well acquainted with throughout the night. The smile that said  _ I have an idea, and you are going to like it. _

Daniel felt butterflies building in his stomach, anticipating whatever Esteban wanted him to do next. He had a good idea of what it would be, from the grip on his shoulders and the positioning of his head, but he wanted to hear Esteban say it. He wanted his ears to be deafened with the soft sound of the younger man’s accent undercut with the blunt, dirty instruction. Tonight Esteban had been all bite and confidence. Nothing like the dishevelled young man who approached him last weekend. Daniel thought he liked him better like this: challenging, determined, mouthy. Esteban knew which of Daniel’s buttons he could push, how he could get him riled up, the exact lines he could cross. He read Daniel like a book he had carefully studied and Daniel wondered how long he had been under Esteban’s intense scrutiny. 

Esteban gripped harder on Daniel’s shoulder, the sting of his fingernails bringing the other man back to the present, looking up at the younger man with pleading eyes; ready to do  _ anything  _ for him. 

“Daniel?” Esteban fashioned his partner’s name into an innocent enquiry, teeth flashing white, betraying his not-so-innocent intentions. 

“Mhmmm. I--yes.” Daniel managed to choke out a response, to prove to Esteban he had some semblance of control. 

“Put me in your mouth.” 

Esteban watched as a flash of arousal and awe crossed Daniel’s face, his breathing quickening at the younger man’s command. His eyes tearing away from Esteban’s, turning his head to face the hardening cock in front of him, licking his lips in anticipation. Observing as Daniel moved closer, hands reaching up to Esteban’s hips, his mouth hovering dangerously close to Esteban’s tip. Daniel’s trembling hands reached Esteban’s hips, he dug his fingers into them, finding Esteban’s muscles firm, steadying him as he dug in. 

Daniel pushed up off of his knees a little, leaning in closer to Esteban’s body, his mouth moving towards Esteban’s lower torso. Daniel left hot, soft kisses across Esteban’s lower abdomen, creating a wet trail to his defined v line. Esteban patiently watched as Daniel toyed around with him, slowly kissing his way across Esteban’s lower body, his lips touching everything but his cock. Esteban would have been mad, had it not been for the angelic looks Daniel kept giving him from the floor, or the way his mouth was marking Esteban’s skin. 

Daniel reached Esteban’s v line, sucking and biting at the hardened muscle between his teeth, smoothing it over with his tongue, climbing his way up to where his hands were. Daniel’s hungry little mouth devouring his flesh, biting and licking and sucking. Drawing the smallest of moans out of Esteban’s mouth, as Daniel sucked and bit harder into his skin. Daniel’s mouth travelled up the other side of Esteban’s v line, treating the skin to the same attention, leaving marks as he went. When he was finished he sat back on his heels again, admiring his handiwork. Seeing the little red marks appear on his skin, satisfied with his efforts. Daniel knew they would turn into delicate bruises - blossoming like colourful flowers on the surface of Esteban’s easily bruised skin. Knowing that they were all his. 

With his hands still firmly on Esteban’s hips, Daniel moved closer to his cock again. This time he removed his left hand to grip the base of Esteban’s cock, before taking the younger man’s tip into his mouth. His breath was hot on Esteban’s skin, as his tongue licked across his already wet tip, allowing his mouth to slightly close just over the head. Esteban looked down at his teammate, Daniel’s mouth parted slightly, care and attention in his dark eyes, his tongue rolling around Esteban’s throbbing cock. Esteban breathed in, his nerves alight as Daniel was lazily tonguing him, drawing out the sensation, making Esteban want it  _ more _ . 

Esteban watched Daniel take more of his cock into his mouth, his hot breath and saliva mixing to send shocks to Esteban’s brain. His grip on Daniel’s shoulder deepened with every movement the older man took. Daniel’s mouth fit perfectly around Esteban. Daniel consumed a few more centimeters of Esteban, making sure to trace the skin with his tongue, before he dragged his lips back up to the tip again. He took his time, making sure to let his tongue wander. By the time he made it back up to the head Esteban could already feel the room spinning, his grip on reality loosening, even if his grip on Daniel’s shoulders hadn’t. Daniel rolled Esteban’s tip around in his mouth, giggling a little as he looked up to see Esteban starting to unravel. The Frenchman’s lips parted slightly, his eyes wide, white knuckles latched onto Daniel’s tanned shoulders. 

Esteban couldn’t help but admire Daniel’s mouth as the other man’s head started bobbing back and forth on his dick. He always knew that Daniel had a bit of a mouth on him - the man was the loud, cheery type, always one to get involved, to draw attention. He knew Daniel had a pretty mouth, one that could spread into the widest sunshine grin - enough to make Esteban’s knees shake at the thought of what it could do. He had found himself admiring Daniel’s mouth from across the garage, fascinated by the idea of what he could use it for, wondering what Daniel was capable of. 

He had imagined a scene like this so many times before. Daniel on his knees, worshipping Esteban’s cock, making him twitch, toes curling, moans and groans erupting from his core. Esteban’s imagination could never live up to the real thing. To the incredible pleasure of forcing Daniel to his knees; of watching Daniel attentively sucking his cock; of feeling his stomach stretch and swirl and squirm with every little move Daniel made. 

Daniel was getting faster now. Taking more of Esteban into his mouth with each bob of his head. Esteban’s heart was beating as fast as their cars on the track, his brain fuzzy as neurons fired off in different directions, leaving him clinging onto Daniel’s shoulders for dear life. He dared to loosen his grip on Daniel’s left shoulder and moved it to the older man’s matted curls. His hand sinking in and grabbing onto a mess of curls, a desperate need inside of him for Daniel to go further, faster, quicker. Esteban could feel his body tingling, his toes fuzzy, barely registering how he was still standing up, the only thing holding him together was the feeling of his fingers knotted in Daniel’s hair and the warm breath on his cock. 

Daniel glanced up at Esteban, his eyes glittering, fighting his gag reflex, as he watched the Frenchman barely hold it together, taking in the beads of sweat forming on his brow. Daniel took more of him in, Esteban bottoming out in his throat, dragging a wretched gasp and moan from Esteban’s lips. Daniel hollowed his cheeks as he continued sucking, increasing the pressure around Esteban’s cock, grazing his teeth just a little as he dragged back up to the tip. 

Esteban was louder now, groans turning into yells, legs turning to jelly, hand clutching onto Daniel’s hair oh-so-tightly. It spurred Daniel on, taking him deeper, cheeks hollowed, more pressure, the pace quickening again. Esteban was starting to get unintelligible. Moaning and mumbling, Daniel’s name escaped from his lips, while the hand scrunched into Daniel’s hair was guiding him to go faster. 

Daniel grinned slightly as he felt Esteban’s fingers tightening in his hair, knowing that for all of Esteban’s confidence and bravado earlier Daniel was the one currently in control. The only one capable of bringing him to the edge, of rewiring his brain, turning him into putty in his mouth. He could feel Esteban buckling and made sure to tighten his grip on Esteban’s hips, steadying him. Daniel guided Esteban as he chased his final high. Daniel extracted as much energy and pleasure from Esteban as he could, feeling the younger man struggle to breathe, his fingers loosening and tightening in Daniel’s hair. Daniel’s own fingers feeling the way Esteban’s stomach tensed, hearing a delicate string of _oh fuck_ _Daniel_ from above him, spurring him on as expletives turned into purrs which turned into low groans. 

Daniel’s mouth expertly working his way around Esteban’s cock, feeling it flex and throb in his mouth, he looked up at Esteban and met the other man’s eyes - wild with lust and desire, fiery with wanting and need. Daniel blinked deliberately and slowly at Esteban, his fingers sketchy circles into the younger man’s hips, Esteban searching almost for permission to let go. 

Daniel made sure to run his tongue slowly back up Esteban’s cock, giving special attention to the leaking tip, pursing his lips around the taut head, sucking as hard as he could. He could feel Esteban tingle from head to toe, letting out a wail that hung in the air like an invisible chequered flag, one final desperate suck from Daniel and Esteban’s fingers were digging into his shoulders. 

Daniel carefully coaxed out the sticky hot cum as it shot into the back of his throat, swallowing as he continued to lazily extract and suck every last drop and breath out of Esteban. He made sure to keep eye contact with Esteban, to watch how he squirmed and squeezed and responded, a pretty picture of nerves and raw emotion. Esteban glistened and shone, completely wrecked and angelic as he ascended. 

Daniel continued to lap and lick at Esteban, rewarding him for being so good. Not wanting to stop until Esteban told him to - knowing that tonight Esteban was still in control. Esteban shuddering above him, in his mouth and his grip. Esteban was fully engulfed by his desire and soaring in his blissful high. Daniel kept delicately tonguing Esteban, his breath still hot on Esteban’s skin. He felt Esteban’s shaky hands releasing their death grip on his shoulders and felt a jolt as Esteban tugged on his hair. He looked up at Esteban, questioning, wanting to hear his breathless and shaky voice tell him what to do next. 

Esteban could hardly speak. His hands were gripping into Daniel’s curls, the only thing grounding him, a thick fog settling in his head following the fireworks. He managed to choke out a barely audible  _ Stop ma chérie.  _ Daniel obliged, releasing Esteban from his mouth with an obscenely loud pop as Esteban’s wet cock slipped out of his mouth, as he sat back on his heels. Daniel stared up at Esteban, watching his teammate try to regain his composure, giving him a few moments before he made his next move. 

Esteban ran his hand across his forehead, his chest still pounding, fog clouding his head. He barely registered Daniel sitting back on his heels looking up at him with a pleased smile on his face, proud of the work he had done. Daniel’s eyes still dark with desire, not satisfied with the game they had been playing, still wanting more. He knew that Esteban was in control tonight, but he wanted to take advantage of this slip of control, he wanted to bite back, to show Esteban that he had teeth too. 

Daniel pushed himself up to his knees before rising from the floor, making sure his body was as close to Esteban as possible. His right hand ghosted Esteban’s toned torso while his left hand clasped the back of Esteban’s neck. He looked at Esteban for a moment, noting the sweat on his brow, the desire in his brown eyes, his hazy stare, the way his Adam’s apple seemed to stick in his throat as he swallowed. In moments like this he dared himself to see Esteban. To see the way the low light shone on his face and body. To watch his lidded eyes flutter open, exposing hungry and warm eyes. To witness Esteban in his most vulnerable moments was something that had quickly become one of Daniel’s favourite sights. All pretences dropped, bravado and control falling to the wayside, just Esteban glittering and angelic - for Daniel’s eyes only. 

Esteban’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze focusing on Daniel, darting to his lips, realising how close they were, knowing that he wanted to be closer. It was as if Daniel had read his mind, the older man bridging the gap between them, their lips grazed each other, before they collided. Both men were sloppy and intense as they deepened the kiss. Esteban was awake now, the fog lifting as he tasted himself on Daniel’s lips, as he felt Daniel’s tongue explore the inside of his mouth, as they pulled each other's bodies closer - not wanting an inch of space between them. They traded breaths and spit. Their hands grabbing at each other, tangled in hair, pulling at arms, scratching at their back and neck. Their bodies swayed as they jostled for position, taking short breaks for air, baring their necks for each other, wet kisses and little marks decorating them like tattoos. Leaving evidence of their desire and need, both of them hunting the other, no one willing to relinquish power to become the prey. 

Daniel pushed Esteban back onto the bed, the younger man catching himself on his elbows, neither of them willing to wait any longer. The proximity of their bodies was not enough, their hunger and need pushing them to be connected, to be inside of each other. They moved together, their limbs tangled up in their passionate kisses, drowsily shifting together up towards the middle of the bed. Grinding on each other’s naked bodies as they went, feeling their cocks rub together and glance off of each other’s thighs. Each little movement created friction, leaving them stiff and throbbing, desire ripping up their insides. 

Their kisses became more aggressive, all snarls and gnashing teeth, each man desperate to claim their prize, to be the hunter not the hunted. Daniel backed Esteban up until he was up against the pillows. Daniel reached strong arms out and pushed Esteban down, Esteban’s back bouncing on the bed, his head hitting the soft pillows underneath him. Daniel followed quickly afterwards, his thighs caging Esteban into place, his body hovering just over Esteban’s, holding down Esteban’s arms over his teammate’s head, as he breathlessly stared down at the younger man. 

The two of them held each other’s stare, mirroring each other’s intensity, licking their lips in anticipation. Esteban’s mind raced, thinking about how much he wanted Daniel to deal the final fatal blow. He thought about how he wanted to be the one holding Daniel in place, to see his beautiful brown eyes widen in excitement and anticipation. Their breathing now in sync with each other and they both pondered their options. 

Daniel was the first one to make a move, leaning down to meet Esteban’s parted lips, this time starting the kiss soft and sensual, both men drinking each other in. Esteban had to strain and lift his neck to meet Daniel. Their kiss deepened quickly, as neither of them were able to hold onto their self control for too long. Soon their bodies were pressed together again, grinding, as their lips devoured the other. The pressure of their skin, their lips, fingers on each other created ripples of pleasure to mix with hunger and wanting. Becoming a mess of tangled limbs and panting breaths, hot wet kisses on mouths, necks, shoulders. 

Esteban took advantage of the frenzy and deftly wrapped his slender limbs around Daniel. He managed to loosen the other man’s grip on his arms, tipping him over slightly, before he flipped Daniel onto his back. This time it was Esteban who was on top. He was the one pinning Daniel’s arms above his head, caging him with his thighs, grinding down, grinning at the wide eyed, wild thing underneath him. 

Daniel was caught off guard, pleasantly surprised at Esteban rising back up to the challenge, taking the younger man in. His breath caught in his throat as he drank in this version of Esteban pinning him down. This Esteban was cocky and determined. His eyes were ablaze, licking his lips with the energy of someone who was famished and placed in front of a feast for the first time. Daniel liked that. He liked being devoured and consumed by Esteban. It was thrilling to be needed and desired in such a carnal way. It was visceral, it was violent, it was exciting. 

Esteban straddled Daniel, staring down at his partner, his curls sticking to his forehead, his eyes inviting, his lips quivering. He liked Daniel like this: waiting, wanting, craving. He watched the older man as he whined, lifting his head upwards and bearing his neck, reacting to Esteban’s body grinding on him. 

With a wicked grin and exposed teeth, Esteban sunk his mouth into Daniel’s thick neck, marking it as his own, Daniel groaning as he felt the pinch. Esteban smoothed it over with his tongue, marvelling at the red mark he left behind. He worked his tongue up to Daniel’s jaw, wanting to taste every drop of sweat and champagne still decorating his skin like perfume. Daniel tasted like a champion but this was Esteban’s victory, his reward for sitting on the sidelines for so long. 

He moved his mouth up to cover Daniel’s once again. Esteban’s tongue traced the outlines of his lips, teasing his teammate, eliciting shuddering breaths. Daniel craned his neck to try and bridge the gap to Esteban’s lips. After a few more moments of torturing Daniel, Esteban swooped down to meet the other man’s lips, the two connected once more. The hunger was still there. The kiss was desperate and furious, neither willing to give an inch, both fighting to breathe the same air. Passion and fire engulfed them, destruction and pleasure drove them forward. 

Esteban broke the kiss first, leaving Daniel dazed, his head reeling from the intensity. He observed Daniel, as a hunter observes their prey, taking him in all his glory. Marvelling at the easy way Daniel has acquiesced, so willing to be pinned down and trapped by Esteban. The trust and danger and lust in his actions. They had made wild beasts of each other and would not be satisfied until they were both torn in two. 

A wicked thought crossed Esteban’s mind, inspired by Daniel’s current wrecked state. He leaned down, his mouth resting in Daniel’s wild curls just above his ear, he let his tongue dart out and delicately trace the older man’s ear.

Low and breathy, his voice dripping in hunger and need, he dealt his final blow. 

“Daniel. I want to fuck you until you can’t think anymore.” 

He felt Daniel thrust up towards him, a barely audible  _ fucking hell Esteban _ escaping from the other man’s lips. Esteban chuckled into his ear before sitting up on Daniel’s groin to survey the damage he had just dealt. 

They were both the hunter and prey. Both driven by desire, by hunger, by everything that was denied to them and everything they had denied themselves. Tied and connected by a deep red thread. 

This is how they both could win. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken from [Vegas by ABRA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUnUMGdStyU&ab_channel=ABRA-Topic), one of the songs that I wrote this fic to. 
> 
> If you want to come scream at me about/for this you can find me on tumblr: [jedivszombie](https://www.jedivszombie.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments will be downloaded directly into my microchip to provide me with sustenance throughout the winter.


End file.
